Aprovechando el tiempo juntos
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Es hora de decirle decirme que estaba pasando y estas personas tan elegantes Tú no eres nuestra hija pequeña nosotros te adoptamos en unas vacaciones cuando fuimos a Japón tu madre era Sakura Haruno ¿Y quién es mi verdadero padre? Sasuke Uchiha el cantante tienen que estar bromeando Y el quiere conocerte pasar tiempo contigo aceptas Dele una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo una historia es probable que no sea muy larga espero les guste surgió de un extraño sueño que tuve a lo mejor y al principio no se entiende hasta ahora tengo tres y un poquito de capítulos espero les guste**

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

 **Vocabulario soez**

 **_Diálogos_**

 _ **Flash Back**_

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iba saliendo del colegio después de un largo y cansado día de estudios se acomodo la mochila en su espalda camino hasta la parada para tomar el bus que la dejaría cerca de su casa espero durante unos minutos cuando el bus llego pago su pasaje y se sentó en el primer asiento de la primera fila su padre siempre le decía que no se sentara hasta atrás que ahí solo se sentaban los pervertidos y borrachos y que con ese maldito uniforme que nos obligaban a usar sus piernas estaban muy exhibidoras sonrió si fuera por su padre siempre usaría enaguas largas y camisas de manga larga si pudiera la cubriría toda su padre era muy protector y a pesar de no tener mucho dinero siempre lograban salir adelante su madre ay su madre era muy dulce era raro verla molesta siempre sonriendo amaba a su familia tenía dos hermanos menores que aunque uno la sacara de sus casillas siempre cuidaba conforme el bus avanzaba el bus se iba llenando cada vez mas vio a un adulto mayor subirse al bus parecía que nadie le daría campo que pasa con esta sociedad pensó levantándose de su asiento

_Siéntese aquí por favor _

_Pero señorita es su asiento_ le dijo tiernamente se le veía cansada

_No por favor siéntese yo ya casi me tengo que bajar_

_Bueno gracias_ le dijo dándole una sonrisa ella le devolvió el gesto y de lo que quedaba del camino fue hablando con la viejita cuando estaba a punto de llegar se despidió de ella bajo del auto bus y camino hasta su casa afuera de ella había una lujosa limosina se extraño sus padres no tenía amigos con dinero o estilo saco las llaves de su mochila introduciéndola en la puerta le dio vuelta y abrió cerro y camino hasta la sala unos pequeños brazos en sus piernas le impidieron caminar

_Sarada-one chan volviste_

_Ah Himawari hola_ le dijo alzándola_ ¿Quiénes están en casa?_

_No lo sé one-chan son señores muy elegantes y hablaban de ti_

_De mi_ eso la confundía más que querían señores elegantes con ella o su familia camino con su hermana aun en sus brazos hasta encontrarse con sus padres y los elegantes señores que le había mencionado su hermana un señor con traje con lo que parecía ser un color de cabello rosa oscuro y la señora vestía un hermoso vestido blanco era rubia y tenia esos ojos color jade que a veces la seguían en sus sueños los cuatro se levantaron del sofá

_Bienvenida a casa Sarada-chan_ le dijo su madre sonriendo

_Hola mamá_

_ ¿Cómo te fue hoy mi niña?_ le pregunto su padre

_ ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ que pensaba su padre que la iba a evadir sobre los intrusos en su casa sabía que su madre la reprendería por su comportamiento

_Sarada_

_Lo siento donde están mis modales un gusto soy Sarada Uzumaki supongo que ustedes son amigos de mis padres_ les dijo bajando a su hermana ofreciéndole la mano

_El gusto es nuestro la han criado tan bien se parece tanto a su madre es hermosa_ dijo aquel hombre sus ojos estaban llorosos su madre en que se precia ella a su madre ella era peli negra y de ojos negros su madre era peli azul con unos hermosos ojos perlados ni siquiera se parecía a su padre él era rubio de ojos azules solo su hermanos se parecían a ellos

_Es hora de decirle_ dijo la mujer

_ ¿Decirme que?_ esta situación ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa que pasaba que me estaban ocultando oí suspirar a mi padre grito llamando a Boruto mi hermano mi padre le dijo que se llevara a Himawari y que se quedaran en la habitación viendo la televisión que no bajaran en mi mente me repetía una y otra vez que pasa porque mis hermanos no pueden saber lo que pasa y que tenían estos señores que ver conmigo

_Sarada_ hablo mi padre me tomo las manos y hizo que me sentara en medio de él y mamá _hay algo que debemos decirte_ lo vi bajar la mirada oh no eso era malo_ ellos son Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno tus verdaderos abuelos_ mis que pensé ellos como van hacer mis abuelos ellos son Haruno y yo Uzumaki no creo que tengamos nada en común

_Pa ya deja de bromear_ le dije riendo_ ellos son Haruno los de las grandes empresas de Japón como van ser ellos mis abuelos que diría la abuela Kushina y el abuelo Minato de esto _

_No, Sarada -chan es cierto_ me dijo mamá viéndome a los ojos que se cristalizaron_ tú no eres nuestra hija pequeña nosotros te adoptamos en unas vacaciones cuando fuimos a Japón tu madre era Sakura Haruno su hija por una venganza ella ya no está aquí_ eso me rompió no era su hija era adoptada

_Mamá no juegues_ le dije tratando de sonreír mi madre se le salieron las lagrimas acaso era cierto lo que me decían no era una broma

_Sarada_ me llamo papá_ te contare una historia, cuando conocí a tu madre quede enamorado de ella mírala no es hermosa bueno le hable nos conocimos nos enamoramos a los cuatro años de conocernos nos casamos un año después deseábamos tener un hijo pero por obra de que sabe que tu madre no podía tener hijos lo intentamos una y otra vez pero el bebe no se desarrollaba perdimos la fe y la esperanza Hinata estaba muy deprimida no sabía qué hacer para hacerla salir de la casa para hacerla sonreír junte mis ahorros y le dije vámonos de vacaciones no quiso al principio luego me dijo que si y tenía boletos para ir a Japón y hacer volver la felicidad a tu madre estuvimos en mucho lugares de Japón es hermoso pero ella no sonreía hablamos y le dije que nuestro problema se podía solucionar y si no estaba la adopción buscamos un orfanato ahí te encontramos tan pequeña y asustada nunca olvidare ese día usabas un vestido rosa tenias a tu conejito en tu mano apenas si podías estar de pie cuando viste a tu madre le estiraste los brazos ella te tomo en brazos entonces la vi sonreír de nuevo te adoptamos fue difícil eras de otro país como haríamos para llevarte a casa…_dijo sonriendo limpiándose las lagrimas_ como por obra de Dios tus abuelos nos encontraron y nos ayudaron a traerte a Corea_

 _Tenían a la hermosa niña fue difícil que les dieran la adopción pero al final lo lograron le compraron unas cuantas cosas lo básico pañales, un biberón y un poco de ropa la niña era un amor siempre dándoles abrazos y riendo vez perdida estaba seria siguieron conociendo el lugar Naruto pensaba la forma en poder llevarse a la niña tenían que hacer tanto papeleo y necesitaban más dinero, dinero que les faltaba y la nota que habían encontrado en el vestido de la niña los había confundido esta madre pedía que cuidaran a su bebe que le dolía dejar a la pequeña pedía que la amaran tanto como ella la amaba respiro profundamente se fueron a sentar en un parque que estaba cerca de un momento a otra la niña se puso incomoda y trataba de llamar a alguien brincaba en los brazos de Hinata impaciente llamando la atención de una pareja que cuando vieron a la niña se nos acercaron rápidamente_

 __Sarada estas bien_ dijo la rubia acercándose a ella Hinata se abrazo a la niña_

 __ ¿Disculpe quienes son ustedes?_ pregunte porque llamaban así a la niña_

 __Que modales disculpa donde la encontraron Sarada es nuestra nieta__

 __ ¿Qué? imposible nosotros la adoptamos ayer__

 __Sakura la dejo en un orfanato_ le dijo triste la rubia a su esposo_

 __No la culpo, podemos hablar con ustedes les aseguro que no les quitaremos a la niña por favor vamos a nuestra casa les pediremos un favor__

 _Aquella pareja les conto la triste historia de su hija Sakura hacia un año atrás se había enamorado de un músico ellos no aprobaban su relación a su hija no le importo lo que ellos dijeran siguió su amor con el músico se iban a casar pero no lo permitieron ellos tenían otros planes para ella tenían que unir las empresas y para eso obligarían si era necesario que su hija se casara con el menor de los hijos de las empresas Akasuna no Sasori cuando se lo comunicaron a su hija ella es negó rotundamente amaba a su músico a ellos no les importo la dejaron encerrada en su habitación la obligaron a tener una cita con Sasori el que ella le pareció un cerdo se los había gritado para luego decirle que estaba embarazada del músico e iba a huir con el pero no salió como ella planeo el músico la dejo sola con su bebe ella se fue de su casa y empezó una vida aparte de su casa Sasori no aceptando el hecho que no se casaría con la sexy peli rosa se dedico hacerle la vida imposible la había tratado de violar varias veces asustada su hija le pago a un policía para que siempre estuviera en su departamento y cuidara de ella los nueve meses pasaron una hermosa peli negra había nacido su madre se sentía muy feliz a pesar de que el hombre que la amaba la dejo y su ex prometido quería dañarla tenía que cuidar a su pequeña del mal paso una año de cambiar pañales no dormir una mañana recibió una carta de Sasori amenazándola con matarla a ella y a su hija busco la ayuda de sus padres les presento a su hija ellos le dieron la espalda_

 ___ Un mes después salió la noticia de que tu madre había sido violada y asesinada pero al parecer ella lo sabia escribió una nota que guardo en tu vestido y te dejo en el orfanato también hizo varias cartas una de ellas es para ti y otra para tu varadero padre hace unos meses se la mandamos por eso no vives con nosotros Sasori venía de una familia con dinero podría salir en cualquier momento te dejamos con tus padres para que te protegieran por si Sasori volvía para dañarte a ti _ termino de contarle la mujer que decía ser su abuela no sabía que decir su verdadera madre estaba muerta la habían separado de ella y su padre la había abandonado

_ ¿Qué hay de Sasori el mato a mamá?_ pregunto si fuera así y el la mato ojala se pudriera en la cárcel

_Bueno olvido la protección y lo encerraron cadena perpetua no debes preocuparte por el_

_Amm no dijiste que tenía dinero porque está en la cárcel entonces ¿y quién es mi verdadero padre?_ pregunto quién era el desgraciado

_A su padre le pareció el castigo apropiado para lo que le hizo a tu madre así que lo dejo en la cárcel y tu padre es Sasuke Uchiha_ era una broma

_Sasuke Uchiha el cantante famoso es enserio mamá _pidió buscando los ojos de la persona en que confiaba

_Si Sarada el es tu padre_

_Ya y para que están aquí_

Volvió a oír suspirar a su padre sintió como la tomo en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas la abrazo fuertemente

_Tu padre quiere conocerte pasar tiempo contigo_

_ ¿Qué? Porque ahora si nunca se intereso en mi_

_Mi niña él no sabía de tu existencia si por mi fuera que se baya a carajo eres mi hija pero pienso si yo estuviera en la misma situación haría lo mismo debes conocer la otra parte de la historia que tal si no quiso abandonar a tu madre mmm quiero que lo conozcas pases tiempo con el dentro de poco cumples dieciocho años tú decides que hacer te vas con él o sigues tu vida con nosotros por ahora es justo te hemos tenido por diecisiete años el quiere estar contigo y no puedo decirle que no es tu verdadero padre_

_Pero pa …._

_Por eso te pido que pases tiempo con él lo intentaras_

_Si_ dijo abrazando fuertemente a su padre las lagrimas no tardaron en salir ese día había sido de muchas sorpresas su verdadera madre estaba muerta hubiera deseado conocerla recordar algo de ella tenía abuelos con dinero ahora entendía porque precisamente a ella no le faltaba nada ahora su verdadero padre quería conocerla como alguien a quien admiraba era su padre lo conocería al parecer quería recuperar el tiempo perdido

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno que les pareció un poco confuso ¿? Mejorare eso de verdad espero que le guste**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

 **Vocabulario soez**

 **_Diálogos_**

 _ **Flash Back**_

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba de gira dando conciertos en algunos países con los años se hizo famoso y pasaron muchas cosas en esos largos años ahora estaría en Venezuela a dar su concierto tenía muchos fanáticos en especial mujeres por su música romántica hacia unos días le había llegado una carta de la única mujer que se había enamorado le pareció extraño pues ella ya no estaba en este mundo no le dio importancia y la dejo entre sus cosas tirada tenía que concentrarse en dar el mejor concierto dejarlos pidiendo mas

Luego de dar su concierto la curiosidad lo mato cuando salió del estadio donde había dado el concierto le pidió a su asistente que fuera a buscar la carta en pocos minutos la chica llego le pidió que lo dejaran solo se monto a su avión privado se acostó en el asiento reclinable y abrió la carta conforme la leía su corazón cada vez palpitaba más rápido la carta decía así

 **Hola Sasuke espero que estés bien yo bueno no tanto me dejaste estaba embarazada sabes ese bebe es tuyo cómo pudiste dudar que te amo no se qué paso para que decidieras irte pensé que me amabas también eh pasado los peores meses hui de casa mis padres me dieron la espalada de no ser por nuestro pequeño ángel mi vida no tendría sentido**

 **Ella es Sarada es idéntica a ti no me lo puedes negar es una niña hermosa muy feliz cuando se pone seria me recuerda tanto a ti es muy hermosa mírala tu mismo**

 **Como te mencione me quieren matar Sasori Akasuna no o mi ex prometido con quien mis padres me obligarían a casarme me quiere matar por cancelar la boda no me ah dejado en paz me llego una carta amenazándome y la vida de nuestra bebe también ella es mi todo no quiero que le pase nada Sasuke por favor búscala críala y quiérela tanto como yo la amo protégela Sasuke por favor te lo pido Sarada es mi vida**

 **Sakura Haruno**

En el sobre venia una fotografía de una pequeña niña de ojos y cabello negro recostada en una cama estirando sus brazos era una niña hermosa no le cavia duda tan parecida a Sakura era su hija se sintió tan estúpido lo que no entendía era porque, porque hasta ahora le llegaba esa carta desde que dejo a Sakura habían pasado diez siséis años su hija tendría diecisiete años lo odiaría por no estar con ella todos esos años me siento tan mal como pude dudar de la mujer que amo soy tan imbécil tengo que buscarla tengo que disfrutar de lo que me dejo con los ojos llorosos se levanto del asiento busco a su asistente le pedio que averiguara todo sobre los Haruno tenía que comunicase rápidamente con ellos deseaba conocer a su hija

Pasaron dos días cuando por fin pudo comunicarse con los Haruno como si no tuviera modales por lo primero que les pregunto fue por su hija estaba impaciente que era de ella se sentía realmente mal los padres de Sakura le contaron una larga historia de lo que paso con su hija no quería ser egoísta ir a quitarles a unos padres adoptivos a su hija ellos la criaron no dejaron que le faltaba nada pero Sarada era su hija ellos ya la tuvieron por mucho tiempo él ni siquiera sabía que existía por estúpido celoso pelearía por ella si era necesario le pidió a su asistente que le ayudara

Viajaría a Corea para ir a ver a su hija después de hablar personalmente con la familia Uzumaki y Haruno ponerse de acuerdo para que su hija asimilara la noticia a los pocos días lo llamaron su hija había aceptado conocerlo como seria lo odiaría era lo más probable preguntaría cosas sobre su madre le hablaría le dolía el estomago seguro de los nervios si eso debía ser iba en el auto jugando con sus manos

_Sasuke-san tranquilo deja de jugar con tus manos déjalas quietas_

_Tenten eres mi prima si deja la formalidad_

_Mmm no Sasuke soy tu asistente que dirían si me escuchas diciéndote Sasuke no eso es muy irrespetuosos_

_Hmp as lo que quieras_

_ Oh tu hermano estará muy feliz de saber que tiene una sobrina_

_Si eso creo _

_Ya llegamos señor Uchiha_ les aviso el chofer cálmate Sasuke se dijo internamente se acomodo los lentes negros y la chaqueta toco el timbre de aquella pintoresca casa lo atendió un rubio parecía tener su misma edad la cara de odio con la que lo veía lo confundió y hace que le pasa Sarada era su hija y el ya lo sabía tenia a afrontarlo

_Sasu-Uchiha_ ese hombre lo llamo por su nombre artístico que tan difícil era decir su nombre Sasuke Uchiha _ si que te pareces a Sarada_ este tipo lo estaba sacando de quicio lo dijo así como si no supiera quién era ni como era _ tienes surte que ella aceptara_

_Donde esta ella puede verla ya_ le dije cansado de su comportamiento

_Naruto-kun quien llama_ ella debía ser la madrastra de Sarada era muy bonita _oh señor Uchiha pase _ me dijo asiendo a su esposo a un lado y permitiéndome pasar ahí estaban los padres de Sakura respire profundo para no gritarles ellos odiaban mi relación con Sakura nunca me quisieron _Quiere algo de tomar_

_No estoy bien donde esta…_

_Sarada ya casi baja_ me interrumpió aquel hombre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba muy nerviosa todo me temblaba había empacado toda mi ropa en dos maletas hoy conocería a mi verdadero padre como seria me quera que tipo de persona seria como vivía su vida y ahora yo iba a formar parte de su vida se le complicaría que yo estuviera con el nos acosaría la prensa me negaría mi mente estaba muy confundida tenía tantas cosas que quería saber y solo él me podía contestar

El trato era que yo estaría con él hasta cumpliera mis dieciocho años y yo elijaría quedarme con él o volver con mi familia no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha como será el escuche un timbre me fije por la ventana vi una limosina muy moderna esta aquí me dije llego la hora pero no podía bajar no me sentía bien me alejaría de mi familia mis hermanos entraron a mi habitación

_Sarda one-chan te vas_

_Si Himawari tengo que pasar tiempo con mi padre_ me costaba decir esa palabra

_ ¿Siempre serás mi hermana ?_ me pregunto unas lagrimas se le deslizaron por las mejillas

_Si siempre seré su hermana_ sentí como Boruto me abrazaba fuertemente y como se mojaba mi blusa lo abrase también llore

_Ahora con quien voy a pelear_ me dijo entre lloros Boruto yo sonreí lo aparte un poco de mi y le seque las lagrimas

_No desesperes a papá y mamá hermanito en especial a papá esfuérzate bastante nunca te rindas esto es para ti_ le dijo quitándose un collar que tenía una pierda azul_ y para ti_ dijo refiriéndose a su hermana se levanto de la cama y busco esa muñeca peli negra de ojos azules que tanto le gustaba y que había prohibió a su hermana tocar_ esto es para ti cuídala mucho_ la pequeña feliz la tomo y la abraso contra su pecho

_Gracias hermana_

_Sarada-chan_ nos interrumpió mi madre_ te esperan abajo es hora mi amor_ camine hasta ella la abrase fuertemente la extrañaría mucho tomo una maleta y yo la otra y bajamos ahí estaba el alto cabello desordenado cabello y ojos negros como los míos me sonrió yo no sabía qué hacer le devolvía el gesto lo ignoraba que debía hacer para mi salvación mi padre se puso enfrente mío me dio un fuerte abrazo me beso la frente

_Cuídate ten cuidado si, no duermas tarde, estudia mucho no pruebes el alcohol llevas tu conejo_

_Jajaja si padre_

_Bien es hora_ me tomo de los hombros me hizo caminar hasta quedar frente a Sasuke_ ella es Sarada Uzumaki tu hija ya nosotros la tuvimos por muchos años ahora es tu turno sea un buen padre trátela bien esta niña es un amor de persona ahora es toda tuya mas te vale cumplir no me importaría matar un cantante_

_Si es mi hija gracias por estar con ella todos los años que yo no estuve como dices es mi turno de estar con ella gracias por todo nos vamos_ les dije tomando las maletas de mi hija ella se despidió una vez mas y camino detrás mío salimos de la casa mi chofer guardo las maletas en la cajuela y emprendimos viaje rumbo al aeropuerto tenía que estar en México en pocos días para el siguiente concierto las entradas ya estaban vendidas no podía posponer esto

Entramos al avión aun no hablaba nada con Sarada así que era hora

_Bueno Sarada ya estás aquí se que es difícil pero tenemos que llevarnos bien ya sabes quién soy Sasuke Uchiha emm_ que le podía decir_ quiero que me cuentes todo de ti que te gusta o disgusta…_

_No quiero ser grosera ni quiero que juegues hacer el padre perfecto porque no lo eres y nunca lo serás esto lo hice porque tengo tanto que preguntarte _

De alguna forma eso me dolió no hizo esto porque quiso si no para sacarme cosas sabia que esto pasaría respire profundamente

_Bien que quieres saber_

_ ¿Cómo es que tienes relaciones con una mujer y no piensas que puede llegar a estar embarazada? _

_Sarada cuando conocí a tu madre tenía tu edad quede completamente enamorado cuando la vi tu madre era hermosa era muy joven tenía sueños los cuales pensé en abandonar por estar con tu madre tus abuelos me odiaban…. _

_Al punto Sasuke o como quieres que te diga papá o Sasu-Uchiha _

_Me gustaría que me dijeras papá pero cuando estés lista no te voy a presionar que sea tu decisión si deje a tu madre por estúpido y celoso me permites contarte una historia tal vez tu actitud cambie cuando la escuches_

_De acuerdo_

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

 **Vocabulario soez**

 **_Diálogos_**

 _ **Flash Back**_

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por sus review y favoritos**

Ahí estaba yo esperando que Sasuke me contara como conoció a mamá me era difícil decirlo me hubiera encantado conocerla estaba recostada en el asiento reclinable Sasuke al lado mío esperaba paciente el respiro profundo para comenzar con su historia

 _Era joven y le gustaba cantar sus padre le había pedido que no malgastara su tiempo en tonterías como la música pero él quería ser cantante era su sueño y vamos no lo hacía tan mal provenía de una familia humilde de los lugares más pobres de China después de graduarse un año antes del instituto por ser un genio como le solían decir pero qué más da si estudiar no era difícil él ni estudiaba sabrá Dios como paso todos esos años" mente fotográfica" había dicho su madre que tampoco entendía el porqué de sus buenas notas si su hijo se la pasaba dormido o escribiendo canciones consiguió un trabajo el poco dinero que ganaba lo había ahorrado para comprarse su guitarra y componer sus canciones su hermano le había dicho que esa era su vocación ser cantante pero su padre no estaba de acuerdo poco le importo lo que pensara el quera ser cantante y lo iba a cumplir así llevara muchos años con esta meta en su mente se dedico a cantar por las calles hasta que un día una famosa disquera se comunico con él le prometieron convertirlo en un cantante famoso claro primero probando su música en distintos lugares siendo este primero la radio más famosa de todo el país localizada en Japón pero para esto tendría que viajar a Japón decidido y con el apoyo de su familia tomo sus ahorros para que pagara su viaje con la esperanza de cumplir su sueño y ser el cantante más famoso_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Aburrida era como se encontraba escuchando a su profesor parlotear ella solo quería ser libre ni amigos tenía sus padres se empecinaban en encerrarla en su enorme casa raros eran los momentos en que reía si y aunque sonora feo era cierto estaba cansada de su vida no estaba en un instituto como cualquier persona normal porque su padre no quería que se relacionara con gente que no era de su misma clase si sus padres tenían un serio problema con la clases sociales pero ella no era así ella quería conocer el mundo pero pasaba encerrada en esta maldita casa comida de negocias aquí comida de negocios por allá para eso era la único que salía fingir ser la hija perfecta que no le importa que sus padres controlen su vida pero no era así siempre se la pasaban peleando ella quería su libertad relacionarse con otras personas y siendo francos la actitud de sus padres la tenían cansada porque se preguntaba ella una y otra vez porque rechazar a las personas sin dinero siguen siendo personas como ella con sentimientos y sueños como ella su sueño era pintar siempre le gusto a su padre no le gustaba pero de alguna forma su madre convenció a su padre de permitirle eso claro después de que ella le gritara que nunca la dejaban en paz que ella quería pintar era su sueño pero para su padre el sueño de él era casarla con alguno de los hijos de las grandes familias hay por favor ella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y casarse eso nunca no se casaría por conveniencia eso jamás ella quería amor hay siempre lo leía en los libros o lo veía en películas ella quería conocer lo que era amor un amor de verdad como el de los libros juntos para siempre formar una gran familia_

 __Señorita Haruno_ escucho que la llamaban _Señorita Haruno__

 __ ¿Ah?_ pregunto estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos_

 __Es la quinta vez que la llamo que gran atención me ponía eh __

 __Lo siento Iruka solo pensaba__

 __Bueno es todo por el retomaremos la clase mañana espero que este menos pensativa__

 __Si adiós_ por fin pensó cerro sus pesados y aburridos libros camino hasta su balcón abrió las `puertas era un día hermoso no había lluvia podía ver claramente el bello color celeste arriba de ella y el sol brillando fuertemente hay era hermoso apenas para dibujarlo sonrió camino hasta su escritorio saco sus acuarelas sus pinceles tomo su caballete su cuaderno de dibujos_

 __Sakura_ adiós diversión un momento quería estar sola un momento pero esta era su vida nunca podía estar sola su madre ya estaba a la misma hora para molestarla un rato respiro profundo_

 __ ¿Qué quieres?__

 __Esa no es forma de responderle a tu madre_ y aquí vamos de nuevo era lo mismo cada día ya estaba harta de la rutina_

 __Ya, lo siento que se te ofrece querida madre__

 __Iruka me dijo que estabas muy distraída__

 __...y…__

 __ ¡Sakura compórtate quieres! me avergüenzas pon atención a tus clases__

 __Me aburro madre si yo fuera a un instituto no sería tan distraía pero ustedes me tienes encerrada en esta maldita casa nunca me dejan salir sola tengo diecisiete años y no tengo amigas con quien salir__

 __Basta Sakura porque querer tener amigos que no son de tu clase no son más que vagabundos…__

 __Escúchate mamá así serás tú pero yo no_ le dijo estaba tan enojada tomo un bolso metió sus acuarelas y pinceles en él su libro de dibujos camino hasta la puerta_

 __ ¿A dónde vas?__

 __A fuera madre__

 __No te atrevas Sakura sabes que no puedes salir sin nuestra compañía __

 __Quiero ir sola mamá __

 __No iras a ningún lado Sakura basta de comportarte como una niña _le dijo jalándola del brazo_

 __Eso es lo que soy tú y papá me tienen tan envuelta en algodones que no me dejan conocer el mundo suéltame voy a ir te guste o no_ se soltó de su madre y salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron oyó a su madre gritara lo lejos como llamaba a los guardias para que la detuvieran esquivo algunos no se rendiría ella quería salir sonrió cuando vio la salida_

 __¡Señorita Sakura deténgase ahí!_ corrió mas rápido ya solo le faltaba poco vamos Sakura tu puedes se animo su sonrisa se hizo más grande al cruzar los portones de la casa que se cerraron de inmediato se detuvo y le saco la lengua a uno de los guardias que iba tras ella_ abran los portones_ a correr se dijo antes que lograra alcanzarla no conocía la cuidad había salido un par de veces con sus padres pero solo nunca estaba tan feliz mientras corría admiraba los lugares era hermoso tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con una persona_

 __Ouch _se quejo se levanto inmediatamente_ disculpe no lo vi venia corriendo_ le dijo al chico con el que había tropezado quedo paralizada cuando este levanto la mirada que ojos tan negros como la noche esa mirada tan profunda esa nariz tan fina esos labios cuando sus manos se encontraron sintió que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente que chico tan guapo pelinegro alto y sus ojos sobre todo sus ojos _…yo lo siento está usted bien_ le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _El avión había aterrizado por fin había llegado a Japón estaba muy emocionado si lo hacía bien cumpliría su sueño como se llamaría Sasuke Uchiha no eso era muy largo tal vez solo Uchiha no quien sabe después pensaría en eso ahora tenía que concentrarse componer una nueva canción camino por aquel enorme aeropuerto busco su maleta camino con ella hasta la salida Kakashi Hatake era el dueño de aquella disquera que lo había llamado le habían pagado un hotel pero era algo difícil comunicarse y no conocía para nada esta ciudad y a pesar que su japonés no era tanta la diferencia pero no quería ofender al alguien no era tan malo tampoco era perfecto porque el japonés que enseñan en los institutos por favor era un chiste tomo un taxi para que lo dejara cerca no tenia tanto dinero así que pago y decidió caminar y buscar el hotel por su cuenta su maleta pesaba y su guitarra también y tenía un poco de hambre siguió su camino viendo los enormes edificios woo era muy hermoso ese lugar a su madre le encantaría estar ahí si lo hacía bien la llevaría a conocer este lugar tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando giro en la esquina tropezó se golpeo fuerte tenia a esta chica sobre él la escucho hablar que melodiosa voz y que bien olía la escucho quejarse_

 __ Disculpe no lo vi venia corriendo_ escucho que le dijo levanto la mirada y quedo maravillado con ese hermoso ángel piel blanca labios rosados y carnosos una nariz fina y respingada que ojos color jade cabello rosado y largo sin duda una belleza exótica que chica más guapa ella se ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando tomo su mano fue increíble su corazón palpitaba muy rápido que chica cuando se levanto la pudo ver mejor que cuerpo tenía ese apretado jeans le quedaba muy bien esa blusa blanca de manga larga le quedaba maravilloso y ese escote le permitía perderse en el era muy hermosa_

 __…yo lo siento está usted bien_ estaba muy bien tropezó con un ángel quien no estaría bien_

 __Si disculpa no te vi estas bien_ le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos no podía evitar no verla esos ojos eran hermosos_

 __Si, si gracias por preocuparse__

 __ ¡Señorita Haruno vuelva!__

 __Hay no me tengo que ir lo siento mucho perdón por lo de antes _le dijo para salir corriendo que esperas Sasuke ve tras ella le dijo una voz así que salió tras ella_

 __ ¡Espera!_ acomodo su maleta y su guitarra corrió más rápido para poder alcanzarla _ de quien huimos_ le dijo riendo_

 __Solo quiero estar libre una vez__

 __Bien vamos yo te ayudo a escapar_ le dijo tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo_

 _Eso la sorprendió mucho este chico que apenas la conocía la ayudaba bueno ella no negaría la ayuda y era divertido huir de los guardias en compañía ella no conocía tan bien la cuidad y al parecer el tampoco toparon con barios callejones sin salida teniendo que usar escaleras de emergencia unas veces para subirlas otras para bajarlas corrieron a un centro comercial nada como confundirse entre la gente pero no les resulto mucho ella resaltaba entre la multitud salieron de ahí corrieron hasta un parque el chico se quito el abrigo que llevaba y se lo puso en la cabeza corrió hasta una rueda de la fortuna y se metieron ahí estaban jadeando habían corrido un montón_

 __Lamento haberte metido en esto __

 __No te preocupes dijiste que querías ser libre a que te refieres__

 __Ah bueno yo…__

 __Que atrevió no tienes que decirlo está bien disfruta este día__

 __Gracias, me llamo Sakura_ le dijo sonriendo_

 __Es un gusto Sakura soy Sasuke Uchiha _que hermosa sonrisa me deja sin aliento esta chica_

 __Veo que traes una guitarra supongo que la tocas__

 __Si estoy aquí porque Kakashi Hatake me prometió hacerme famoso pero primero tender que probar en la radio y la verdad no se me da mal es mi sueño ser famoso y sacar a mi familia de la pobreza__

 __Woo eso es de admirar tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos Sasuke__

 __No puede evitar ver que me entiendes__

 __Bueno si mi padre es de Corea y mi madre era de aquí y me enseñaron hablar las dos lenguas __

 __Woo eres muy inteligente__

 __Si eso creo tengo hambre no quieres ir por algo de comer __

 __Claro__

 _Caminaron hasta algún lugar cerca que vendieran comida se sentaron en la mesa platicaron comieron unas deliciosas hamburguesa con papas platicaron un poco sobre sus vidas y Sasuke después entendió porque Sakura se había escapado de su casa se estaba haciendo tarde buscaron el hotel de Sasuke dejaron sus cosas en la habitación y salieron a caminar otro rato_

 __Es tarde me tengo que ir Sasuke__

 __Woo se me paso muy rápido ven te voy a dejar a tu casa__

 __Eso me encantaría pero no __

 __Porque no es muy peligroso que andes sola por ahí__

 __Gracias por lo de hoy Sasuke pero no hace falta ya lo veras_ dijo empezando a caminar a una esquina la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca la detuvo_

 __ ¿Te volveré a ver Sakura?_ le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas su corazón palpito más rápido él quería volver a verla concéntrate Sakura no lo conoces toma esto con calma_

 __Tal vez Sasuke no lo se te mencione que mis padres casi no me dejan salir__

 __Si lo se lo siento espero volver a verte pronto_ le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla aquello la dejo sin habla ese cálido rose sentir sus labios en su mejilla los hijos de los amigos de su padre siempre hacían eso pero nunca se había sentido así_

 __Ah…si yo me…me tengo que ir te en…viare tu abrigo de….después_ desde cuando tartamudeas Sakura respira Sakura tranquila _adiós_ camino hasta la esquina se quito gorrito del abrigo y en pocos minutos está rodada por los guardias de su padre que la llevaron a su maldita presión de nuevo cuando llego su padre estaba ahí esto no era bueno se le vía en su cara estaba enfadado camino a su cuarto ignorando los llamados de su padre se encerró en su cuarto no bajo a comer escuchaba como su padre le gritaba y golpeaba insistente la puerta para que le abriera pero no lo hizo no pudo dormir solo pensaba en Sasuke_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano llamo a Kakashi para reunirse con él y hablar sobre su música y tal vez con la esperanza de encontrarse por ahí a Sakura que pasaba con el tanto lo impresiono la chica para que quisiera tanto verla no pego el ojo en toda lo noche pensando que dirían sus padres después de escaparse de seguro la tendrían más vigilada le sería muy difícil poder verla le dio un beso en la mejilla porque carajos hiciste eso Sasuke aunque pensándolo bien fue más un impulso con un poco dificultad llego al restaurante donde había quedado de acuerdo con Kakashi para verse era muy lujoso las mesas con largos manteles blancos en el centro un arreglo de flores las sillas de un color vino y los cubiertos ordenados correctamente ahí estaba Kakashi sentado esperando por el camino hasta la mesa lo saludo y ahí empezó su larga charla_

 __Bueno Sasuke empezaremos en dos días tienes mañana libre prepárate tocaras una canción y si a los dueños de la radio le gusta dejaran que sigas saliendo así que prepárate estoy muy seguro que tendrás su aprobación y así la mía y sacaremos tu primer disco no llegues tarde que no toleran eso ponto algo que represente tu imagen yo te paso a recoger__

 __De acuerdo esta es una gran oportunidad no la desaprovechare__

 __Lo sé chico eres muy determinado mira que te decidiste venir hasta aquí para cumplir tu sueño__

 __Si lo sé muchas gracias por todo esto__

 _Luego de comer cada quien se fue por su lado llego al hotel y se puso hacer lo que más le gustaba pero no lograba concentrarse la imagen de la peli rosa pasaba una y otra vez por su mente esos ojos jade suficiente Sasuke concéntrate se vio interrumpido por unos golpeteos en su puerta cuando fue abrir se encontró con un señor de coleta con una cicatriz n su nariz_

 __ ¿Se le ofrece algo?__

 __ ¿Usted es Sasuke Uchiha?__

 __Si soy yo__

 __Ah tenga se lo manda la señorita Sakura _ le dijo entregándole su abrigo negro la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que su corazón latiera rápido_

 __Ah gracias, disculpe usted que es de Sakura__

 __Su profesor__

 __Usted le podría dar un mensaje _dijo caminando a la mesita de noche a la par de la cama tomo un pedacito de hoja lo doblo en dos_ le puede dar esto por favor __

 __No creo que esto sea correcto sus padres…__

 __Lo sé por favor llévele la nota solo eso le pido por favor__

 __En que me estoy metiendo de acuerdo adiós__

 __Si y no la lea eh__

 __Si como sea__

 _Sonrió que le estaba pasando mandando notas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIONES**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

 **Vocabulario soez**

 **_Diálogos_**

 _ **Flash Back**_

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Estaba acostada en su enorme cama su vista se concentraba en el techo blanco decorado con unas cuantas flores que ella misma había dibujado pero su mente solo recordaba aquellos ojos negros tan intensos determinados tan hermosos en ese divertido día que paso junto a Sasuke diablos es que no se podía sacar de la mente no era más que un desconocido con quien choco por accidente pero porque no lo podía sacar de su mente tenía tantas ganas de verlo de sentir sus manos entrelazadas es que solo ese pequeño rose hizo que su corazón latiera como loco y la hacía sonreír como tonta solo el recuerdo de ellos corriendo por la cuidad no se quito la chaqueta que él le dio durmió con ella tenía su perfume fue como si él estuviera abrazándola que tonterías piensas Sakura sonrió abrazando a la almohada Iruka la regaño varias veces por no ponerle atención para su suerte esta vez no le dijo nada a su madre tampoco cuando le pidió el favor de entregarle la chaqueta a Sasuke una vez que le pidió a una de las empleadas que la lavara le pidió a Iruka que la entregara le dijo el nombre y el hotel en donde estaba hospedado unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos se sentó en la cama con un adelante una de las empleadas abrió_

 __Disculpe señorita su profesor esta aquí__

 __ ¿Iruka? _que hacia aquí de vuelta acaso no había encontrado el hotel venia de vuelta con la chaqueta y si no podía devolvérsela a Sasuke el pensaría que es una ladrona alto Sakura ni siquiera sabemos porque está aquí _ que esperas que pase_ le dijo dándole una sonrisa_

 __Claro señorita_ a los pocos segundos Iruka estaba ahí le pidió que los dejara solos_

 __Sakura no se dé que se trata esto pero ten cuidado__

 __ ¿A qué te refieres?_ estaba confundida y mucho lo único que ella le pidió fue que le entregara la chaqueta a Sasuke el muy bien sabia que ella no podía salir y con lo que hizo el día anterior menos su padre no le había hablado solo para gritarle su madre cada diez minutos subía para comprobar que ella estuviera en su habitación era muy molesto que tenia de malo salir_

 __Ese chico te mando esto_ me dijo me entrego un papel doblado en dos _ ¿Porque ese chico te mando una nota Sakura?__

 __No, no lo se_ me miro incrédulo que rayos quería que le dijera no sabía porque Sasuke me había mandado una nota pero la verdad está muy impaciente por leerla Iruka respiro profundo y se sentó a mi lado_

 __De que se trata todo esto por lo que me contaron te escapaste, volviste tarde y hoy durante todo el día te la pasaste distraía y sonrojada te gusta ese chico_ baya que directo pero no podía mentirle a su profesor la conoce muy bien_

 __Tal vez no lo sé Iruka apenas lo conozco no quiero hablar de esto gracias por darle la chaqueta ya te puedes ir_ le dijo se levanto de la cama y le fue abrir la puerta de su habitación no quería ser grosera pero no quería escuchar lo que Iruka le dijera la regañaría estaba muy segura y con su madre subiendo cada diez minutos que tal si llegaba a escuchar que había conocido a Sasuke no lo dejaría en paz_

 __Solo ten cuidado sabes lo que pasara si tus padres se enteran__

 __Adiós Iruka__

 _Si sabía lo que pasaría si sus padres se enteraran que estuvo con Sasuke solo porque no era de la alta sociedad sus padres sí que estaban mal porque no podían abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todos son iguales algunos con más dinero que otros pero humillarlos que les pasaba a sus padres a veces creía que era adoptada ojala lo fuera pensó camino a su cama tomo el papel se fijo en la puerta esperando que su madre no subiera lo abrió_

 _ **Hola bonita gracias por devolverme la chaqueta ya no pasare frio**_

 _ **Hable con Kakashi hoy en dos días cantare en la radio**_

 _ **No debería pero me gustaría que vinieras y me oyeras cantar**_

 _ **Y para serte franco quiero verte de nuevo supongo que ya sabes llegar**_

 _ **Espero puedas llegar te estaré esperando es a las dos de la tarde**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Sonrió por Dios tenía que ir ella también quería verlo así tuviera que comportarse como un ángel para que su madre la dejara ir hay no y que le diría madre, padre me dan permiso para ir ver un chico que recién conozco que no tiene dinero y su sueño es ser cantante si claro porque guardaba la esperanza de que la dejaran ir tendría que mentirles y eso no le gustaba pero quería ver a Sasuke y oírlo cantar se ingeniaría algo para que la dejaran ir y sabia quien le podría ayudar con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación camino por los largos pasillos de su casa bajo en silencio las escaleras su madre estaba en la sala leyendo un libro para su suerte su padre aun no llegaba salió por la puerta de la cocina ante las miradas de las empleadas ella les hizo un seña para que no dijeran nada y guardasen silencio camino por el jardín hasta la guarida donde estaban los guardias toco varias veces para su suerte le abrió justamente la persona que ella buscaba Orochimaru era unos de los guardias principales estaba muy segura que era el único que su padre confiaría para que la cuidara siempre la había cuidado desde pequeña era como un segundo padre para ella_

 __ ¿Señorita Sakura que hace aquí?__

 __Señorita hay Orochimaru no seas tan formal soy yo solo Sakura__

 __Lo sé pero si sus padres me escuchan se enojaran __

 __Sabes que no me importa necesita pedirte un enorme favor__

 __Que se te ofrece Sakura__

 _Luego de contarle todo a Orochimaru y de cómo llevarían su plan acabo y que ella le prometiera una explicación del por qué irían a una radio el acepto_

 _Los días que pasaron se la pasaba en las nubes recibiendo una y otra vez regaños de Iruka estaba tan ansiosa de volver a ver a Sasuke de tener la oportunidad de escucharlo cantar que se pondría estaría el contento de verla de nuevo saldría todo como ella lo había planeado tantas preguntas inundaban su mente esperaba que si como ya había planeada se había comportado como un ángel haciendo todo lo que sus padres decían así sería más fácil ganar su permiso cuando llego el día estaba muy feliz se había levantado temprano se dio un largo baño de burbujas y aceites cuando termino se puso su bata camino a su enorme ropero para escoger lo más apropiado tenía tanta ropa que se pondría después de revolver todo su ropero y ponerlo patas para arriba opto por ponerse un vestido morado que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de su rodilla con unas mallas negras y unas botas negras se recogió el cabello en media cola espero a Iruka llegara y le puso atención para que no le dijera a su madre que estaba distraía y esta la regañara y sus planes no se fueran por la borda y como era de esperar terminar más rápido Iruka la felicito y se fue faltaban treinta minutos para que fueran las dos de la tarde bajo en busca de su madre no fue tan difícil encontrarla estaba en la sala viendo la televisión se acerco son sigilo a ella cruzo sus dos dedos por detrás de su espalda_

 __Mamá se me acabaron unos cuantos tarros de pintura y necesito hojas nuevas podría salir a comprarlas_ se mordió el labio cuando vio que su madre dejaba de prestarle atención a la televisión para enviarle una mirada sumamente seria_

 __Sakura sabes que no puedes salir sola y estoy muy cansada para acompañarte otro día será y sigues castigada por lo que hiciste__

 __Por favor madre no iré sola le diré a Orochimaru que me acompañe de verdad quiero dibujar hace unos días vino a mí un paisaje muy bonito y quiero dibujarlo antes de que se valla de mi mente por favor madre puedes dejarme ir sabes lo mucho que me gusta dibujar__

 __Hay Sakura pero lo necesario para tus pinturas está muy lejos de la casa__

 __Te prometo que iremos lo más rápido posible _ vamos solo quedan veinte minutos Dios échame una mano_

 __Está bien puedes ir no duren tanto__

 __No te prometo nada_ dijo sonriendo_

 __ ¡Sakura!__

 __Jajaja gracias madre adiós_ le dijo le dio un abrazo y salió en buscan de Orochimaru_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Estaba nervioso hoy era el día había estaba practicando la primera canción que hizo una y otra vez esperaba que todo le saliera bien se había levantado temprano se baño bajo a desayunar algo ligero busco la ropa más adecuada unos jeans rotos sus botas negras una camisa blanca y su chaqueta negra la cual se había convertido en su favorita sonrió recordando aquellos ojos color jade le habrá llegado el mensaje lo habrá tomado por un atrevido llegaría a verlo y si no lograba escaparse de sus padres por Dios esperaba que no fuera así tenía tantas ganas de volverla ver de volver haber esa hermosa sonrisa esos ojos que hipnotizan y lo más peculiar su hermosa cabello rosa y su olor Dios parecía un loco pero la peli rosa hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera estaba tan ansioso por verla sabía que no debía pero guardaba la esperanza de poder verla Sasuke nos tiene como locos la linda peli rosa se dijo en su interior espero que pasaran las horas bajo almorzar cuando faltaba poco para la hora checo que todo estuviera bien se hecho la guitara al hombro salió del hotel y espero paciente a que Kakashi pasara por él el sonido de la bocina le dijo que ya estaba ahí abrió la puerta y entro en el saludo a Kakashi y emprendieron camino a la radio cuando llegaron tenían tiempo de sobra así que lo usaron para comprobar que el sonido estuviera bien que todo se escuchara bien Sasuke bajo a la entrada con la esperanza de llegar a ver a Sakura pasaban los minutos y sus esperanzas se perdían Kakashi llego a donde él estaba_

 __Sasuke diez minutos, ¿esperas a alguien?__

 __Si pero creo que no podrá venir ya subo__

 __Date prisa_ le dijo el pelo blanco antes de desaparecer por las escaleras respiro profundo sintió un dolor en su pecho vamos Sasuke sabias que no podría venir no la culpes y no te culpes se dio vuelta para subir cuando_

 __ ¡Sasuke!_ esa voz acaso su mente le estaba jugando con el _Sasuke_ no era real se volvió para ver a la peli rosa cruzar desde la otra calle corriendo estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba ese vestido le quedaba muy bien se veía tan hermosa el dolor que sintió hace un momento cambio a una enorme alegría corrió hasta ella e inconscientemente ambos se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida cuando cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían muy sonrojados se separaron _siento llegar tarde__

 __Llegas justo a tiempo vamos_ le dijo tomándola de la mano subió con ella las escaleras seguidos de un peli negro de ojos verdes piel blanca_ ¿Quien es el Sakura?_ le pregunto estaba tan feliz de verla ahí que ni se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí_

 __Ah el es Orochimaru uno de los guardias de mi padre_ le dijo llamándolo_ no, nos va a echar al agua él es como un padre para mí me ayudo a que pudiera venir a verte Orochimaru el es Sasuke__

 __El chico que te gusta_ soltó haciendo que Sakura se pusiera colorada ganándose como venganza un pisotón por parte de Sakura_ ahhh Sakura_ Sasuke solo rio voltio a ver a Sakura que bajo la mirada avergonzada era tan linda_

 __Un gusto Señor Orochimaru le agradezco lo que hace por Sakura__

 __Un gusto muchacho__

 __Ya es hora Sasuke lo llamo Kakashi __

 __Si haya voy__

 __Suerte Sasuke y no te pongas nervioso__

 __Si_ estaba tan feliz Sakura estaba ahí lo escucharía cantar entro a la cabina ahí estaba su guitarra y una silla alta un micrófono junto a él a la par suya Jiraiya el famoso locutor de la radio la luz roja donde decía al aire se encendió Sasuke trago saliva ya era hora todo empezó con Jiraiya saludando a todos los oyentes deseando una buena tarde unos cuantos anuncios cuando por fin dijo que una nueva estrella estaba por nacer_

 __Señores y Señoras nos visita Sasuke Uchiha quien dirán muchos un joven principiante famoso en su pequeño pueblo por cantar esta aquí probando suerte el nos cantara para nosotros unas canciones y dime Sasuke como te sientes con esta gran oportunidad de convertirte en alguien famoso__

 __Bueno pues muy feliz ya me imagino mi gente gritando de la alegría al oírme aquí les mando un saludo y bueno esta es una gran oportunidad es mi sueño ser cantante bueno uno reconocido amo la música es todo par mi__

 __ ¿Y dime Sasuke quien te alentó hacer cantante?__

 __Ah bueno mi familia n especial mi hermano al principio era un juego después le empecé a tomar cariño y el ver que a las demás personas les gusta lo que haces una sensación increíble mi madre me dijo que siempre hay que perseguir tus sueños aun cuando todos los demás digan que es imposible__

 __Una mujer muy sabia tu madre Sasuke bueno no hagamos esperar mas cántanos__

 __De acuerdo esta fue la primera canción que escribí se llama Yo no me doy por vencido_ tomo su guitarra y empezó a cantar Sakura le miraba embelesada que voz y la letra de la canción era hermosa y ver a Sasuke cerrar los ojos su rostro tan tranquilo y feliz al cantar la canción cuando sus ojos se encontraban sentía un chispazo en todo su cuerpo y cuando él le guiño el ojo se sintió desmayar y como le subían los colores a la cara oyó la risa de Orochimaru a su lado le dio otro pisotón no vuelvas hacer eso mocosa le oyó decir sonrió hace mucho no le decía mocosa su vista volvió a Sasuke quien terminaba la canción_

 __Whoo muchacho tienes talento__

 __Gracias señor Jiraiya __

 __Bueno cántanos otra muchacho__

 _Canto un par de canciones más durante ese rato los oyentes mandaban mensajes a la pagina que tenían por internet dando buenas vibras a Sasuke la audiencia había incrementado notablemente todos en la sala estaban llenos de felicidad Jiraiya se despidió haciendo prometer a Sasuke volver para cantar nuevamente al salir de la cabina todos lo rodearon felicitándolo Kakashi le dijo que él se haría cargo para ver cuando volvería a cantar era libre con la mirada busco a Sakura la encontró en una esquina junto con Orochimaru camino hasta ella_

 __ ¿Y qué te pareció?_ le pregunto cuando llego junto a ella_

 __Estuviste genial Sasuke no bromeabas cuando me dijiste que no se te daba nada mal cantar y las canciones fueron muy bonitas__

 __Gracias te lo dije y gracias por venir no quieres ir por un helado__

 __Porque no si tenemos tiempo verdad Orochimaru__

 __Dos horas Sakura será suficiente para los enamorados_ ese comentario puso a los dos como tomates Orochimaru soltó la carcajada camino fuera de la estación de radio seguidos por Sasuke y Sakura esta le mando a comprar a cualquier tienda por lo que habían salido y ella se fue con Sasuke a una heladería que Orochimaru les recomendó entraron vieron la enorme lista de helados él se compro una copa de helados con gelatina y frutas Sakura se decidió por una banana Split tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y se dedicaron a comer su helado_

 __Se te complico mucho salir de tu casa__

 __Tenía miedo de que no me dejara de verdad te quería ver_ callo en cuenta lo que dijo bajo la vista avergonzada sonrió_

 __Yo también quería verte, tenía miedo que no llegaras cuando no te vi sentí que mi mundo se me vino abajo luego te escuche y no sabes que tan feliz m puse al verte_ dijo sonrojándose Sakura levanto la mirada y le sonrió_ eres tan bonita tu sonrisa me encanta_ le dijo sonriendo_

 __A… a mí tam…también me gusta tu sonrisa_ diablos Sakura otra vez tartamudeando contrólate se mordió el labio_

 __De que hablo me gustas mucho Sakura y creo que lo sabes no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti no duermo pensando que estás haciendo sé que es una locura no nos conocemos no quiero que me tomes por un loco pero me gustas mucho…__

 __También me gustas Sasuke pero como dijiste no nos conocemos__

 __Eso podemos solucionarlo nos conoceremos saldremos así tenga que ir a tu casa y secuestrarte para que estés conmigo__

 __Eso es una locura Sasuke mis padres no me dejan salir te lo dije una vez siempre me vigilan__

 __Eso no te detuvo para venir hoy Saku__

 __Lo sé pero me aterra que te puedan hacer algo no sabes cómo son mis padres__

 __Correré el riesgo, ¿Lo correrías conmigo Sakura?__

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado**

 **La canción Yo no me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OCC (La actitud de los personajes cambia)**

 **Vocabulario soez**

 **_Diálogos_**

 _ **Flash Back**_

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iba a arriesgarse por vivir su primer amor por conocer a el único chico que se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle por ella el que le dio la libertad de pasar un día en el parque pasándola bien ese chico el cual no salía de su cabeza porque había tanto de admirarle sabia que arriesgaba mucho la reputación de sus padres ser castigada el resto de su vida le aterraba la idea que sus padres mandaran hacerle daño a Sasuke pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo era lo que se preguntaba vivir su primer amor aprender a querer si sonrió si se arriesgaría sus padres no podían alejarla más del mundo eso se acabo levanto la mirada ahí Sasuke enfrente de ella esperaba una respuesta respiro profundo lo miro directamente a los ojos

_ ¡Sí!, si me arriesgare por ti por mi Sasuke _

Esa respuesta lo hizo inmensamente feliz Sakura arriesgaría su amor junto a él estaba tan feliz por un momento pensó que le diría que no sabía que tendrían que luchar contra todos los que querían separarlos seria un largo camino pero estaba dispuesto a todo para seguir ese camino iba a ser difícil si pero por estar con Sakura no importa en ese instante solo atino a inclinarse sobre la mesa tomar el rostro de Sakura en sus manos y por fin besar esos labios rosas que tanto se moría por probar eran suaves y dulces fue un beso suave ya tendrían para mas se separo lentamente de ella con el pulgar le acaricio los labios

_Gracias Sakura_ le sonrió y le dio otro beso rápido

_Sasuke…_sentía que le faltaba la respiración ese fue su primer y segundo beso algo cortos pero dulces los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y la sensación de tenerlos contra los suyos fue tan electrizante estaba tan hipnotizada

_Sakura…_

_Si_ le dijo viéndolo a los ojos Dios esos ojos negros como una noche oscura en la que le encantaría perderse

_ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ unas risillas se le escaparon que pregunta era esa después de haberla besado escucho como Sasuke se le unía _ solo quería hacerlo bien _decía entre risas

_Si Sasuke si quiero ser tu novia _le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera muy rápido y fuerte sentía que se saldría de su pecho esta vez Sakura fue la que se inclino sobre la mesa para alcanzar a Sasuke y darle un beso pero fueron interrumpidos

_Sakura, es hora de irnos tu padre volvió a casa y pregunta por usted_

_Volvió temprano, lo siento Sasuke me tengo que ir si me tardo mas mi padre se volverá loco _

_Si entendió_ se levantaron caminaron a la salida Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura entrelazando sus dedos provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su ahora novia caminaron hasta donde estaba estacionado la limosina _que te vaya bien espero verte pronto_ le dijo dándole un abrazo paso sus manos de la espalda de Sakura a su cintura atrayéndola más a él el tiempo juntos le `pareció tan corto daría todo por pasar más tiempo con ella

_Yo también espero verte pronto Sasuke_ recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke _ se me va hacer eterno no poder verte_

_A mi también… _

_Vamos chicos se volverán a ver eso se los aseguro dale tu numero de celular Sakura así por lo menos los enamorados se podrán oír hablar ohhh_ decía Orochimaru dramático poniéndose una mano en la frente haciendo reír a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban _es hora de irnos_

_Adiós Sasuke te estaré escuchando por la radio a este es mi numero_ le dijo sacando de la bolsa de las compras una hoja y un lápiz apunto su número y se lo entrego a Sasuke

_Te llamarte estaré feliz que me escuches pensare en ti _se quedaron callados por un momento contemplándose esperando algo Sasuke se acerco y unió nuevamente sus labios con los de Sakura sentía que se desmayaría en los brazos de Sasuke sintió sus piernas temblar

_Me tengo que ir Sasuke te llamaré_ le dijo antes de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla abrir la puerta de la limosina se despidió por última vez entonces emprendieron el viaje hacia su casa su corazón latía como loco y su sonrisa no se deshacía estaba tan feliz experimentaría el amor junto con Sasuke arriesgarían todo por su amor se conocerían y amarían es que su felicidad era única

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba de vuelta al hotel después de hablar con Kakashi quien lo felicito por su buena actuación le dijo que compusiera otra dos canciones para la próxima semana ya que al público le había gustado mucho esta muy feliz tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara quería gritar al mundo que estaba muy feliz sentía que podría brincar por todos lados de alegría nunca pensó que podría enamorarme tan rápido de una persona pero su ahora novia le había robado el aliento y el corazón desde que la vio era hermosa y estaba seguro que con un gran corazón nadie lo separaría de su peli rosa

Pasado cuatro meses Sasu-Uchiha era conocido por todos eso les dificulto un poco a la joven pareja para verse Sasuke ya tenía un departamento en el cual se reunían de vez en cuando con su peli rosa, a pesar de las dificultades de casi no poder verse igual lo lograban en algunas ocasiones les toco huir de las locas fanáticas y ya se hablaba de la misteriosa chica de capa negra con quien veían a Sasu-Uchiha

Para ambos empezaba hacer molesto estar escapando los padres de Sakura empezaban a sospechar las extrañas salidas de su hija con Orochimaru y las llegadas tardías es que había presa todos los días ya no se creía ese cuento ahora mismo la familia Haruno se preparaban para una cena de negocios muy importante camino al cuarto de su hija y la vio ahí acostada en su cama con el seño fruncido su furia exploto inmediato

_ ¡Sakura que haces alístate!_ camino al enorme armario de su hija y saco un hermoso vestido rosa suave y coloco en su cama

_ ¡No quiero ir déjame en paz madre!_ le grito tomando el vestido y tirándolo al suelo

Su madre hecha una furia la agarro fuertemente de los brazos y la zarandeo

_ ¡Qué te pasa Sakura tu comportamiento me tiene cansada alístate esta es una reunión muy importante para tu padre!_

_No voy_

_Así pues no vallas y vete olvidando de tus saliditas con Orochimaru no se qué ocultas Sakura pero lo averiguare _ y dando un portazo su madre salió de su habitación como no estar enojada hoy se vería con Sasuke no se habían visto en dos semanas ya lo extrañaba y su madre viene en la mañana y le avisa que en la tarde irán a una cena de negocios con su padre arruinando sus planes era tan complicado una relación así Sasuke era famoso y estaba por grabar su primer disco en unos cuantos meses mas y ahora su madre prácticamente la había amenazado con averiguar que hacia cuando salía con Orochimaru no todo menos eso Sasuke no sería acosado por sus padres le llamo un par de veces como no contesto le mando un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas no podrían verse

No le quedo de otra que alistarse se maquillo sencillo se ato el cabello en una media cola se coloco un collar y unas pulseras plateadas haciendo juego con sus tacones salió al encuentro con sus padres en la enorme sala

_Te vez hermosa hija_ le dijo su padre ella solo lo miro seria sin decir nada _ Bueno andando la limosina nos espera andando_

El viaje fue muy estresante sus padres hablaban como si nada ella iba fastidiada y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta misteriosa cena de negocios cuando llegaron al salón decorado con tonos dorados y blancos un arreglo floral en el centro de todas las mesas típico nunca cambia esto era lo que más odiaba una reunión con personas que se creen mejor que otras solo por tener dinero y pensar que podría estar con Sasuke en lugar de con este montón de personas materialistas sintió un agarre en su brazo era su padre

_Quiero presentarte a alguien Sakura_ ahí iba otra vez algún chico millonario con el que su padre quería comprometerla pero solo si su empresa daba buenos frutos suspiro camino con su padre y se topo con un señor de cabello rojo acompañado de otro igual con sus característicos ojos color café la mira de ese chico la puso nerviosa la miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera algo de comer_ Sakura quiero presentarte a Jaku Akasuna no y su hijo Sasori_

_Emm mucho gusto señor Jaku, joven Sasori_ dijo inclinándose sonriendo lo menos falsamente posible que pudo sintió como tomaban su mano y le daban un beso otra cosa que le desagradaba de esas reuniones la manía de estar besando sus manos

_El gusto es mío señorita Sakura _le dijo Sasori viéndola directamente a los ojos esa mirada la ponía nerviosa

_Es hora de dar la noticia_ le dijo su padre sonriente a su amigo ambos caminaron hacia lo que parecía un escenario

_ ¿Qué noticia…?_ pregunto en un susurro

_ ¿Que no te dijeron?_ le preguntó el chico a su lado con lo que a ella le pareció una sonrisa siniestra que no le habían dicho esto no le daba buena espina _ Mira y escucha bonita_ ya ese que le pasa escucho como su padre pedía atención a todos los presentes

_Me complace anunciar el compromiso de mi hija Sakura Haruno con Sasori Akasuna No el hijo de mi gran amigo Jaku nuestras empresas de fusionaran y darán grandes frutos les pido un gran aplauso para la pareja y que pasen al frente a saludar_

Sintió que su mundo se vino abajo como se atrevieron sus padres a comprometerla con un completo desconocido siquiera le pidieron su opinión no ella no iba a casarse el impulso de gritarle a sus padres pero una parte de su educación no le permitía hacer el ridículo en público sintió que la jalaban de la mano era Sasori jalándola para caminar hasta el frente inmediatamente jalo su mano para que la dejara de jalonear le dio una mirada fría este no le importo y volvió a tomar su mano y la obligo a caminar hasta el frente ahí estaba ella sonriendo falsamente pero por dentro quería gritar en su mente estaba Sasuke no ella no se casaría con Sasori era un completo desconocido ya hablaría con sus padres si asi les podía llamar los desconocía completamente

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **Perdón por el retrasó chicos quedo un poco corto pero en fin ahí está el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y como siempre perdón por alguna falta de ortografía o un dedazo por ahi**


End file.
